Nightfall
by PrettyBirdinthesky11
Summary: This is my first story ever! Sophie and her friends are still struggling . . . will they stay together and trust each other or fall apart? Danger of the Neverseen seem to be lurking everywhere, or is she losing her mind? Their lives are at stake, and war is slowly, yet not slow enough, coming into place. Will they be able to trust each other, and unite as a team, or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever - please don't hate it! I need to get into habit *puts on exercise gear* LET'S DO THIS! (I do not know what ships to do - I definetly do not want Dophie, no offense, but something irregular, like Tophie. But I like the originals, Foster-Keefe and Sophitz)**

Sophie?" a voice asked. She snapped out of it and realized she was holding a box of swizzlespice for the animals.

Recently, only been a few weeks ago, Mr. Forkle had died, and Amy was discovered. Her human parents had been "kidnapped. They so much other things have happened. The Black Swan took her away. No matter how much she would ask Tiergan or Alden, they just told her to be patient.

Oralie had given her the Wanderling seed for him, and Sophie kept it with her at all times.

She looked up to see the beautiful teal eyes of a handsome boy. Her heart fluttered.

"Hey," Sophie said. He smiled a movie-worthy smile.

"Hey," he returned. Sophie suddenly felt self-conscious to the fact that, once again, she was in her work clothes, and it smelled horrible. He was, as usual, looking good in a fitted black tunic and brown pants. "So, um, how are you?

"Good? You?"

"Um . . . good. So, about the other day before Keefe interrupted - "

"Oh yeah, um, that." Sophie said awkwardly.

"So, uh. . . . "

"Yo, Foster! Fitzipoo!" Keefe yelled, striding up to them, splitting them apart. Fitz scowled, and Keefe's smile faded. He turned to Sophie.

"Foster, how's your sister?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know yet," Sophie admitted, "Apparently she's 'in a state of immense shock' and 'seeing her will do no good'. And the Alden favorite - 'No reason to worry'."

"Whew - someone's bitter!"

"That is not a good thing, don't make this into a joke."

"Jeez, I just need to up the mood! If I only had a big bucket of glittery poop - "

"I scooped it all out a few days ago."

"Aw. How's glitter-"

"I was talking to Sophie," Fitz scowled.

"I just wanted to talk to her." Keefe said.

"And now you're done."

"Hold it, Fitzy! I am not done."

"Well, I am not either," he replied.

Sophie skeptically looked between them, but too worn to do anything or even think about what was actually going on. They stood nose to nose, glaring hard at each other.

"Try to make me-" Fitz began, put Sophie sighed. they looked at her.

"Please stop," she said, "I am tired of this. Why can't you just be friends like you used to."

"But things are NOT as they used to be," Fitz said.

"Look, dude," Keefe said, for once actually serious, "I want things to be the same. but things have changed. and you know I did not really did not betray you! It was an act!"

"An act? An _ACT_?" Fitz said, "You gave them the cache-"

"I got it back!"

"You still-"

"Guys," Sophie said. They stopped and looked at her again. "Every time that we see you guys together, you always go and start fighting. What's the real reason why this is happening?"

They both stayed silent and glared at each other. And Sophie stomped inside.

Later as Sophie was lying on her bed at night, staring at nothing, she heard taps on her window, then saw Keefe's face at the window. Sophie hurried to open the it.

"Keefe, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you," he said. he looked around. "Trying to sleep?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"I just can," Keefe said. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Geez, you are in a bad mood today!" Keefe said.

"Shut up, you'll wake up my parents. You'd better race home, before they or Sandor hear you. I bet he can already hear you."

"Yes I can," came his squeaky voice.

"Wassup, Gigantor?"

"Keefe, please go."

He looked at her, face frowning as she looked worried. "Okay, Foster. Good night."

As he levitated down, she smiled. "Good night," she said, because she couldn't help it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a message for Coco - wow! Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I am excited that people like you are out there. On with the story!**

Sophie mumbled to herself as something kept on rapping on the windows. She chose to ignore it. Probably Keefe.

But the rapping became louder, and soon stopped. Sophie hesitantly looked at the window - and saw an eye.

Not just any eye. The mark of the Neverseen. She screamed, and the figure disappeared. Sandor, Grady, and Edaline rushed into the room, looking around with wide eyes.

"I just saw them," Sophie said in a ghostly whisper. She explained everything that she had seen to them. immediately, Grady and Edaline had the gnomes look about, and Sophie sat there in silence next to Edaline until she saw the sun come up into the sky, and there was no report of seeing anything.

"Honey, are you sure you weren't just . . . um . . . hallucinating?" Grady said, "I know it's been hard for you lately - "

"Dad, I'm fine. maybe it was just a dream."

"Maybe. But there could always be a possibility. Sandor, keep a close eye around her today, make sure nothing happens."

"Yes, sir, I do that more than ever," Was his reply.

The school was, as ever, full of chattering students. But Sophie drew more glares from them, and suspicious glances. Sophie kept on going.

"Hey," Dex said, casually walking up. Sophie waved. he looked at her in concern. "You okay?"

Sophie hesitated. "I'm fine," she said, getting her a look from Dex, but he didn't say anything. He probably thought that this was because of Mr. Forkle. . . . no, that was too hurting to think of now. They went to their next classes in silence.

During Lunch, Sophie sat with her friends - minus Keefe. Recently, he had been running away. The first encounter with the Council and his father had not been that great - not only had Alina made a fit, she ordered him arrested. luckily, Tiergan was there, and led him to a safe house. But now Tiergan was on the run too. The whole thing was so crazy, Sophie had a hard time seeing it.

The Council had also been keeping a close eye on her. new goblins patrolled the schools, keeping a close eye on Sophie. Sandor had to keep them away at night, which was difficult considering the amount of goblins there were. But he argued through.

Tension seemed sharp at the table between Sophie and Fitz. With a pang in her heart, she remembered herself storming away in the heat of things. That was probably not a good idea.

"What is up with you two?" Biana asked, finally breaking the silence. Fitz growled. Dex rolled his eyes. Stina strolled up to their table.

She glared at all of them, wary of the eye watching her.

"The Black Swan has a message for you."

 **Sorry - in sort of a rush. Please stay!**


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at her, openmouthed. She shook her head.

"Stop staring like a bunch of sasquatch and I'll go over to Havenfield later."

"This is from your dad?" Sophie asked quietly. Stina shushed them.

"Listen, I will explain later. Okay? This is apparently 'important'. Besides, Granite and your special friends will be there."

"What special friends?" Fitz asked.

"You know," Stina said, delicately picking a piece of food from Sophie's tray," Sophie's special someone and a couple others."

Apparently she'll still be a jerk to them. "If you are talking about Keefe, he is not a 'special someone' as you refer to him."

"Whatever you say, Sophie Foster," she said, and walked away. People glanced at them.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "She is a jerk."

"But there isn't something different between you guys?" Fitz asked hesitantly. She shook her head.

"Why do you ask?" Biana asked. Fitz didn't respond, which made Sophie curious.

"What do you think Stina wants?" Dex asked. Sophie looked around, seeing eyes on her.

"Let's just see what she wants later," Sophie said, "Meet up at Havenfield after you change."

During study hall, Fitz, Biana, and Dex sat with her. The goblin school bodyguards glared at them, and Sandor glared back at them.

 _Sophie,_ Fitz transmitted.

 _What?_ she asked him.

 _Stina is looking at you._

 _What?_ she said, looking behind her. She was.

 _What does she want?_

 _How am I supposed to know, Fitz?_

He turned red. _Maybe you can transmit to her?_

 _Yeah, that's not happening._ she transmitted. He grinned. Biana started to poke Sophie, and pointed to her head.

 _What?_ Sophie asked her.

 _What are you guys talking about?_ she thought.

 _Later,_ Sophie transmitted.

After school, they went to their homes to change. Sophie had to do so quickly, and when she came back downstairs, there was Linh, Tam, and Keefe. She smiled.

"Hi," Sophie said, "Do you know what this is about?"

"I have no idea," Tam said shaking his head, "But they just told us to come here."

They heard a knock on the door. Sophie went down to open it . . . and there was Stina.

"What is she doing here?" Tam asked in disgust. Sophie grimaced.

"That is something that I would like to know too."

"Geez, I'm on your side," Stina yawned, tossing her cloak on a hook. Tam yanked Sophie to the side.

"I hate her," he shadow-whispered, "She seems to be a jerk to you. I do not like that."

 _She is indeed. Thanks, though,_ Sophie transmitted, _The first time I met her, Dex made her bald -_

Tam burst out into silent laughter. Linh looked up.

"How did you make him laugh?"

Sophie whispered what she told Tam, and she giggled. Stina glowered at them, and Keefe seemed disgruntled.

Tiergan walked into the room, holding a stack of scrolls, and soon the Vackers and Dex arrived.

"There is a recent development," Tiergan said, frowning, "But the news is about the same - Wylie is not yet better. The Neverseen are out there."

"Oh, can I tell the recent news?" Keefe said, raising his hand. They all looked at him. "There are even more damages done to Alluveterre, its been completely ransacked," Keefe said with a grave face. Tam glared at him; Keefe had stolen the leaping crystal from him, and Tam seemed to not trust him still, with him leaving them. "And I'll let my man Tiergan say the rest!"

"Well," he sighed, "We have put Ms. Freeman into the care of or gnomes. Ms. Foster, I guarantee that she is under full protection. And no, you can not see her." he said as Sophie's mouth began to open. Linh patted her on the back. "The reason why Ms. Heks is here is because her father has forced me to let her work with us." Stina glared at him. He put up his hands. "It is what has happened, Ms. Heks. Anyhow, we'd better get going."

"Wait, I need to tell you guys one more thing," Keefe said.

 **Thank you so much Waves-Of-Writing for those kind, kind words! I am so glad you are my first follower and second reader. I really am honored! Keep on being awesome! And no, I am not Shannon Messenger.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Tam asked him impatiently.

"Hold on, Bangs Boy. I just . . . I . . . "

"Are we done here?" Tam asked.

"Seriously Tam, hold on! Let the guy say what he wants to say," Linh said, glaring at Keefe. Sophie guessed she didn't trust him much either, regardless of her usual sweet, forgiving attitude.

"Look, I want to apologize for everything that has happened."

"About time," Tam snorted.

"Tam, please," Sophie said. He smirked.

"It's been different for all of us, and I really want things to be fixed. Please give me a chance."

"Why should we?" Fitz asked.

"Because I want to prove that you can trust me. Right Foster?"

"Yes, Keefe. I think you should go right now. It's getting really late." Sophie said. Keefe looked heartbroken. But it just wasn't the time to make him happy - she had to deal with everything else. Yet she smiled at him. "We'll see you soon."

Soon Stina, Tiergan and Keefe were gone, and everyone was about to leave.

"Why are you guys so against him?"

"Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean - "

"Tam, he is not my boyfriend. By the way," Sophie started, "You seem to be agitated."

They all looked at him, and his face turned a little pink, so unlike him. Sophie thought it was interesting to see him turn color, since he usually kept his personal feelings to himself.

"I - "

"Forget it, Tam," Sophie said. "Anyway, we'd all better go and get some sleep. I think that we all need some."

"Especially you, Sophie," Dex said, grinning, "You looked like you needed some today."

Sophie vaguely remembered the events of the morning. "There was someone at my window last night."

"What?" Biana asked.

"Last night, there was a tap on my window. I woke up, and I saw the mark of the Neverseen. That's why I seemed preoccupied, Dex!"

"Sophie, you should get some rest today," Dex said.

"dex, you can never be too careful," Linh said, "Maybe it was a figment of Sophie's mind - but I think that we should take this whole thing into precaution."

"Especially after everything," Fitz said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sophie felt angry.

"I know what I saw, guys," she said, "I'm not slowly going insane."

"We know, Sophie," Tam said, "Just forget it."

Sophie swallowed. "Okay."

He smiled at her. Fitz cleared his throat loudly.

"Time to go guys," he said.

At night, Sophie lay in bed again. She wanted to go to sleep, except it was hard to. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep.

 _You there?_ Fitz asked her, and she stayed silent. _I'm sorry, Sophie, if you can hear me. I want to tell you that I am sorry. I am worried for you, okay?_

 _Fitz, it's okay. Just rest. That's what I want to do now_ , Sophie transmitted grouchily. _Good night._

 _Good night,_ Fitz transmitted, and Sophie drifted off into peaceful slumber.

 **I really want to thank TEAM SOPHIE for reviewing and reading - I'm so exited! Thank you! Do you want Tophie or do you want Sokeefe , or Sophitz? I already asked, but I just want to see again. It'll be nice if I can make the characters grow really close together, but I can't decide myself. And I usually want to end in exciting cliffhangers (not really) but I want Sophie to actually have a peaceful night. She deserves it. Well, see you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sophie woke up with the sun blasting into her face. She groaned - she forgot to close her shades. She went up and looked out the window - and she saw two alicorns flying in the sky. Grady and Edaline were out already, watching them. Sophie dressed quickly and went outside.

"Morning kiddo," Grady said, "Think that you could get her down?"

 _SOPHIE! KEEFE! SOPHIE AND KEEFE!_

 _Calm down, Silveny. Come on down._

Silveny and Greyfell descended down, landing softly on the grass. Sophie rubbed their noses.

"How have you been," Sophie murmured. Grady and Edaline smiled at them.

 _WHERE KEEFE?_

 _He is not awake yet._

 _SEE! KEEFE!_

 _I don't want to wake him up._

 _SEE KEEFE!_

 _Fine!_ Sophie transmitted reluctantly, and then reached out her mind to Keefe's.

"What is he doing here?" Grady asked.

"Silveny wanted him," Sophie said. Keefe was smiling as he petted the alicorns.

"Isn't he supposed to be in hiding or something?" Grady grumbled.

"Yes, but this is quick," Sophie said.

"Well, we'll leave you guys alone," Edaline said, and dragged Grady inside. he glared at Keefe as he went in.

Sophie stood next to him. "I miss this." Keefe said.

"Miss what?"

"I miss the peaceful times, Foster," He said, turning around, "When you were happy. When I wasn't on the run. When there wasn't something about me that made you sad."

"Keefe," Sophie said, "You don't make me sad. it's just . . . it's difficult. I hate everything in one big conflict, and it gets frustrating. And I am happy now."

"Foster, you can't lie about your feelings to an Empath," Keefe said, and sighed, "I would do anything to make you happy," He said, and took out his pathfinder. Sophie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't go, Keefe."

Keefe looked at her, tears in his eyes, and Sophie realized how messed up this situation was. By joining the Neverseen undercover, he sacrificed all close bonds, and he's just lonely. For a friend. Sophie hugged him, and he sobbed, finally letting go everything on her shoulder.

"Keefe . . . it'll be all right," Sophie said, "And now Sandor is coming."

"See you around, Foster," Keefe tried to smile, then leaped away. Sandor came grumbling up to her.

"What were you doing with him?"

"I was comforting him."

Sandor rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Sophie rubbed the alicorn's noses.

 _EVERYTHING GOOD?_

 _No._

 _ME BITE SOMEONE?_

 _No, don't. It'll be fine. I hope._

Two days later, Tam came by.

"What are you doing here Tam?' Sophie asked.

"I'm desperate," he said darkly, "I like someone."

"Biana," Sophie said casually. He raised his eyebrows.

"How did you know that," he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Tam, you kind of gave yourself away. Many times."

"Name one," he said.

"Well, when you told me that you were DEFINETLY part of the 'Foster fan club' and glanced at Biana. Many the way that she makes you blush. Or, maybe when Linh told us you liked girls with brown hair, and you didn't deny it. And guess what, she was the only girl there who was a brunette."

Tam was as red as a fire engine. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I didn't know you were so observant," he muttered. Someone glittered into view. Fitz. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why is Tam here," he said, trying to keep his tone casual. Coincidently, or it just happens to be Sophie's unlucky day, Keefe also came.

"Woah, is there a party that I wasn't invited to?" he asked. Sophie rolled her eyes. he pumped his arm. "Foster's growing on me. I see that cute little snarky attitude coming."

"Keefe, shut up." she said, and he grinned.

"This is why you should stop hanging out with Mr. Sencen," Sandor squeaked.

"You've been _hanging out_ here?" Fitz asked. Grizel sauntered up from the shadows.

"Things are getting really funny," She whispered loudly to Sandor.

"My question was never answered," Fitz said.

"He wanted some help. And Tam, by the way, it's always good to talk to the brother."

"EW," he said, "Wonderboy?"

"Yep," Fitz said, "What do you mean?"

Sophie shoved them both toward to pastures, and they glowered at each other.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked.

"Relax, Foster. And besides, you don't have to worry about me."

Sophie exhaled. "That's the problem with this."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to worry about you." Sophie said.

"I think that's enough Keephie," Tam said, smirking as he butted in. And Fitz seemed to be suspicious of them. Tiergan and Alden appeared.

"We have to deal with a problem, now," Tiergan said.

 **Sorry it has been a little long - I had so much things to study and practice for. And I have been reading the real Nightfall! I LOVE it - I almost want to give up this one. I might as well keep it, or change the title. Any suggestions? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry to Cress070 - I'm sorry you had to be late for school! But thank you for reading! Another shout-out to Coco - you are so awesome, thank you for commenting SO much! I am also sorry I have took such a long break - only because I have been out for a very long time reading NIGHTFALL and talking about it all the time. Now on to the STORY!**

"What is going on?" Sophie asked.

"Something concerning . . . your sister - "

"Where is she?" Sophie growled. Tiergan held up his hands.

"Calm down, Miss Foster, she is all right. She is in the custody of the Collective - in particular, Blur."

"Foster, you need to calm down!" Keefe said hastily, taking one of her hands, "It'll be fine."

"Things are not fine," she argued, pulling her hand out of his. "My sister is in trouble. And I NEED to find my parents."

"Sophie, we're trying the best that we can to do this. I do not want to worry her - I just need you to be patient. She only vaguely remembers you, only the name Sophie. At the moment, she has been trying to figure out who it is. The Collective has tried to convince her who - inventing a friend named Sophie, who is blond and has brown eyes," Alden said.

"Very specific," Sophie said, "So you just tried to erase me?" she said, trying all she could to erase the hurt from her voice. Tiergan sighed.

"This is the best that we could possibly do for all of you. We have to remind you - she has been very fragile, and she thinks she is going insane. She might _actually_ go insane."

"If we explain everything - " Sophie began.

"No, that is not possible," Tiergan said, looking tired, "We went through all that we could possibly do. We all just have to - "

"Be patient," Sophie finished, "That is the worst."

"Sophie, you're very strong. I know that you can wait a little longer."

"And besides, we have the Keefester here, on a mission to make Foster happy again," he said. Tiergan and Sophie shared a look.

"We know that . . . good idea, Mr. Sencen," Tiergan said.

 _Why did you guys seem sadly uncomfortable about this?_ Tam shadow-whispered.

 _Mr. Forkle's wishes,_ Sophie transmitted, _He made him promise to look after me._

Afterward, Tam seemed to look very uncomfortable, but gave Keefe a look as if he were trying to analyze him. Meanwhile, everyone very awkwardly looked at their feet.

"Well, Miss Foster, we'll have to see if I can bring you and Mr. Tam to see Prentice," He said, and Alden flinched, "Maybe if we could lift all of the shadows out, then it'll be easier to get his consciousness out."

"I'll come too," Fitz said quickly.

"We'll bring everyone directly involved. But specifically, we need Mr. Tam and Miss Foster."  
"I'll go check if I can do anything today," Tam offered.

"Good idea," Tiergan said, "Meanwhile, we need you guys to do research."

They audibly groaned. They tried to convince him out of it - except for Sophie, who stood in absolute stillness, trying to think. Tiergan and Alden went. Tam nudged her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. I just need to think," she told her, trying her best to smile. Tam smiled back. Keefe butt into the middle, trying his best to smirk, though he glared at Tam.

"Uh, you're NOT going to be in the Foster Fan Club. Only a select group of people can be inside this club, otherwise you're out."

"Uh, okay?" Tam said, tugging at his bangs, "Oh, and Sophie, I didn't do it. Yet. I got intimidated."

"I'll discuss this with you after everyone else leaves," she said, grinning, "But what are the rest of you here for?"

"I'm just fulfilling your dreams, Foster," He said, draping an arm around her shoulders. A pang of sadness went through her at the real meaning of this. Keefe frowned, but Sophie shrugged his arm off her shoulders, and saw the Verminion plowing around in the cage.

"I have to go now," Keefe said.

"Wimp," Tam said, but Keefe just smirked and left. Sophie found this unlike him . . . but now she had to deal with this animal.

"I freaked out," Fitz protested as he held out his hand for Edaline to heal. Somehow Fitz's reaction had been slow, and the Verminion took a good swipe at him - good thing it was only on his hand. But Sophie still cringed at the red on his hand, taking her back to Lumenaria. Tam poked her arm.

"Let's go upstairs. Fitz can follow afterward."

"I'll send him up with snacks," Edaline promised as they climbed up the stairs. Sophie closed the door and tram sat at his desk. He pointed to Ella.

"What is that? It looks like a strange mastodon."

"That's Ella the Elephant," she said, placing her on her lap as she sat on her bed. They sat there in awkward silence - they'd never actually hung out alone.

"So," Sophie said, clearing her throat, "How did it go?"

"Terrible. We just glared at each other. He tried to start conversation, and I ignored him. Then we went back."

"The timing sounds just about right," she said, grinning, "I think you should talk to her. the worst thing that could happen . . . "

"Yeah, I know the worst thing that could happen," Tam said, shaking his head. They sat in more awkward silence. Sophie began to absentmindedly play with Ella while Tam watched. "Can I see her?" Tam asked. Sophie tossed him the elephant, and he started to poke it. Sophie sat down next to him.

"See, Ella is supposed to make you happy," she said. Tam smiled and stared at it.

"I think I need one of these blue mastadons," Tam said, and Sophie laughed, and he turned a bright shade of red.

"I'll go get you an animal from Atlantis," she said, laughing, then took Ella back to her bed. Tam was grinning pretty hard. "We can go now if you like," Sophie suggested. Fitz came into the door, and surveyed the scene, glowering as he sat down on the floor.

"Want to go to Atlantis with us, Fitz?" Sophie asked.

"Oh - uh, sure. How about we bring everyone else?" he suggested.

"Uh, sure - we could go do some research on Nightfall at Quinlin's place, if he allows us."

"Good," Fitz said, looking relieved. Tam went to go get his sister, and Fitz went to go and get his sister, so that left Sophie to hail Keefe and Dex.

"So, we're going to Atlantis to _study_ ," Keefe complained as they met up inside of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I don't really want to do that," Biana said.

"We could also go shopping - "

"And get that pet you owe me," Linh said to Tam. He groaned.

"You all have to stay with us," Sandor said. After much complaining, they decided that they'd just bring home some of the books, and study at night.

"But no shopping too much of a security risk," Sandor said.

"Gigantor, we have to try and live a little."

"No," he said stonily. After they alerted their parents where they were going, they all held hands, and stepped into the light of the crystal in the leaping room.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"After a lengthy discussion with Quinlin, he agreed to lend them books, after revealing nothing about anything that has to do with Nightfall. So, as they walked through the bustling streets of Atlantis, they all had on worn faces. Their goblins looked at them and sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Do you think it'll be suspicious to the Neverseen if they see us coming out of Quinlin's place with books and not doing anything else here?" Keefe asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I guess - " Grizel began./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "So we can go shopping?" Biana asked hopefully./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "No," Sophie said, struggling with all her books, "Being with Keefe here is too much of a risk. His elixirs wear off in about 10 minutes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Keefe was wearing elixirs to make himself not look like how he usually does, since he was supposedly on the run./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Dexipoo can just provide me with some," keefe said confidently, turning to Dex. he sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I brought backups just in case. But should we really use them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Of coursze! Thanks Dexy Wexy!" Keefe shouted, turning heads./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Keefe, keep your voice down," Sophie said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I suppose that it'll be good for you kids to take a break," Grizel said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Are you serious? This is a huge security risk! We have to bring all of them back in one piece!" Sandor argued./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I want to go shopping for silver pants," she taunted, "But little Pretty Boy here has to come so we can get a matching set," she said smugly, patting Fitz on the back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I can't wait to see Wonderboy do a boogie," keefe said, breaking out into a weird dance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Make sure all of us is there," Biana said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "You betcha," Grizel said at the same time Fitz and Sandor yelled "No!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" But it was decided that Tam, Linh, and Sophie would go with Sandor, and Fitz, Dex, and Biana would go with Grizel. Linh dragged Tam to a pet store, and five minutes later, they came out with a cute little thing that looked like a cat and bird combined./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Where to next?" Linh asked. Tam silently shook his head behind her. No doll./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Let's go watch Grizel bully The Pretty Boy," Tam said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "No," Sandor said. "Anything but that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "If you do a favor for me, then you don't have to," Sophie said. They all stared at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Miss Foster, you are my charge. And you'd never suggest that - why did you?" Sandor asked. She whispered to him what she wanted him to get, and he grumbled. "Okay, but I am going to drop you off in the store first."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "What did you want Sandor to get?" Tam asked her stonily. She shook her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Tam, you already know. It's good for you," Sophie whispered quietly to him. He smiled. Keefe sidled up to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Bangs Boy and Foster keeping a secret?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Tam slapped his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "No," Sophie said, blushing, and Keefe raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal" emWhat if Linh finds out I will have a stuffed animal? /emTam shadow-whispered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em Then you'll just have to tell her/em, Sophie transmitted. emI think that you seem to be sad./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /emTam looked at her with a pained expression. emMy parents have been bothering us. They somehow sent so many messages through the Black Swan, and I'm stressed. Everyday I hope that when I come home where I live, I won't find anything. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em Wow, /emwas all the Sophie could transmit. He nodded, and withdrew his shadow, then went to stand next to Linh. Meanwhile, Sophie's brain was thinking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Foster, are you okay? I sense a lot of worry . . . " he said trailing off to stare at her. She sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "It's . . . fine. I need to try and figure out something," she said, giving him a smile that looked more like a grimace. He put an arm around her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Doesn't seem so," he said, smirking. Sophie pulled away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yes, it does," Sophie said, glaring at him. She turned her attention to Fitz, and tried not to laugh as he came out looking quite ridiculous in silver tights. Even he couldn't look as good in them. Keefe, Tam, and Dex couldn't help laughing their heads off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Doesn't he look wonderful," Grizel cooed. Keefe fell on the floor. "Don't worry, I got you a matching set," she told Keefe, and he stopped while everyone except he and Fitz laughed. The workers at the store seemed to be very annoyed of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" They all finished their shopping, and said goodbye. Tam held back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Here it is," Sophie said, handing him a bag. There was a red T-Rex inside. he smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Thanks Sophie," he said quietly. She smiled. Then they went to home./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" The sun shone outside her room, and Sophie jolted awake. She went into her closet to change./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Hello," Keefe said, walking into the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Miss Foster, don't step out," Sandor warned her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Ew," Sophie said, slipping on a fitted red tunic, "Why would I do that?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "If you are done, you may step out," Sandor said. She slipped on a pair of leggings and boots, then came out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "How did the studying go?" she asked Keefe. He yawned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Foster, not everyone likes to study as much as you do," he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I don't love studying. But anyway, it was a total miss. Let's ask everyone else first."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I doubt anyone got anything done. Anyway, what's with you and Bangs Boy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Very subtle," Fitz said, walking in. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Nothing, Keefe. I'm just trying to think of a way to help them. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Help him with what?" Keefe persisted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I'd like to keep this not in your brain, Keefe," Sophie said, smiling. He gave her a mocked face of madness, and Sophie rolled her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I think that we should go down," Sophie said, and she went down the stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "We've got nothing," Sophie repeated to Edaline as they sat around the dinner table, in front of slimy neon green potato-like plants. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Do you want to send over a gnome to get more books?" Edaline mused. Sophie shook her head. A knock was placed on the door, and they looked at each other. Sophie went to open the door, and there was Fitz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" strongSorry i haven't been here for a while - it's been very tiring lately, with school. But where I live, it's snowing, and I'm so happy. If you are still here, thank you for staying. :) See you soon!/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh . . . hi," he said awkwardly. Edaline had that goofy smile on. Sophie sighed.

"Hi," she smiled, "What do you need?"

He uncomfortably stood there. "Um, can I talk to Sophie?"

"Of course," Edaline said, smiling goofily. Then, two minutes later, they were in Sophie's room with plates of mallowmelt.

"So . . . " Sophie began uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to ask you - "

"Hey! Guess what? I'm here!" Keefe said, opening the door and coming in between them. He looked suspiciously at both of them.

"Why do you always appear at the wrong lace at the wrong time?" Fitz growled.

"It's my specialty, Fitzy. Besides, I came with friends! Minus bangs Boy," he said, opening the door to reveal everyone else, who carried heavy piles of books.

They soon flooded the bedroom, and pouredthe books on her bed.

"What are you all doing here?" Sophie asked.

"We feel bad that we couldn't find anything," Tam said, "So we went down to Atlantis and got more books. You could see who we left out of the plan," he said, pointing to Fitz.

"Why me?" Fitz asked, and they shrugged.

"Thanks guys, that's really sweet," Sophie said, and looked at the pile of books.

"I have a lot of elixirs to keep us up all night," Dex said, revealing bottles full of jade colored liquid.

"No, you must get some sleep," Sandor said.

"Please, Sandor?" Sophie begged. He stared down at her, until Grizel touched his arm, and turned red as a fire engine.

"Let them study. This will help your charge find her family, and maybe she could see her sister again," she said in her husky voice. Sophie cringed, and she felt a hand on her back. Surprisingly, it was . . . Tam?

"We'll find them," he assured her. She sighed, but smiled at him.

"Guys, hate to break it to you, but now I don't think we'll get anywhere. The info does not seem to be inside the books; we should think outside the box."

"Sophie, hate to break it to you, but we've tried everything," Linh said. "We don't want to do this either."

"We don't have anything . . . " Sophie trailed on, and put her head in her hands.

"Foster, we'll get something, don't worry. We'll get them back."

But all Sophie could think about is what could happen to her parents, that already happened to Mr. Forkle. Fitz seemed to be reading her mind, and she tried to put up a blocking, but she felt too weak to try and check how effective it is. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Let's go study, then," Sophie said, grimacing, and everyone tentatively picked up a book and started to study.

"I wish somehow I can just open the book and the information's here already," Dex muttered after a few hours. The girls were leaning against each other, and the boys were trying to stay as far as possible from each other.

"Ditto," they all said. Sophie out of all of them wanted to hurry and find any information on Nightfall; and she felt guilt that she was making her friends look for this too. But she was thankful.

"I can't do this anymore," Keefe said, throwing the book down.

"Yeah, me too. This is annoying," Tam said. Sophie thought it was about time that they'd all lose their patience.

"Let's take a rest," Sophie suggested.

"Oh thank you so much, Foster!" Keefe yelled, and flopped onto her bed. Everyone got up to stretch.

"Sorry, I'm sorry we didn't go far," Linh told her quietly.

"It's fine," Sophie said, "I think I'll just go to the Collective, maybe beg to see my sister."

"I don't think that'll be very affective," Biana said, walking up to them.

"But it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Sophie said, "I just really . . . " she trailed, but she didn't need to finish the sentence, as she saw her friend's sympathetic looks. She shook her head. "It's worth a shot, okay? I know that she is fine."

"Okay," Biana said, and they glanced at each other worriedly. Sophie walked away, and spotted Dex playing with her phone.

"What are you working on?" Sophie asked.

"This human technology is very interesting," Dex said, "I can do so much with this thing. Do you mind if I can take this home?"

"Of course you can look at this. What do you want to figure out?"

` "If possible . . . I've heard of tracking devices. I can use this old tech . . . I don't know. I'll figure something out," Dex said, smiling at her.

 **Sorry it has been so long - I have been so busy! Thanks for reading! I'll try to improve the quality, maybe make another story! Stay tuned!**


End file.
